The present invention relates to a mounting arrangement of a tonneau board which is mounted on right and left rear parcel side trims of a hatchback type vehicle for serving as a rear parcel shelf and as a lid for a luggage room, or a trunk compartment. The tonneau board is pivoted at the front, so that the rear end of the tonneau board can be lifted up when a back door of the vehicle is opened. The pivotal connection between the front of the tonneau board and the vehicle body is capable of being disconnected, so that the tonneau board is removable.